


Unbreakable

by Rajani_the_Freak



Series: Seven Souls Fiction [2]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Add tags as I go, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Flowey is good, Frisk controls time, Frisk is still good though, Helpful!Flowey, I'm fine now, My anger, Not Alone deals with grief and this deals with anger, Pervy!Rajani, Rajani is a hardass with a heart of melted butter, Rajani loves the blades, Slow Burn, but not too pervy, but only romance-wise, everyone that is bad turns good, everyone that is good turns bad, multiple personatilies, onto the story, protective!Rajani, saving the baddies, sex comes far more easier than in Not Alone, she has a kid to take care of for christs sake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajani_the_Freak/pseuds/Rajani_the_Freak
Summary: (this fanfic is sort of related to the fanfic ‘Not Alone’ but it’s not necessary to read one to understand the other)Five years… Five years since you’ve heard from her… Your name is Rajani and you shouldn’t be in control of this body, though technically it is half yours. You are an extra personality and defenitly not the main one but after a traumatic event that happened five years ago the main personality, Miranda, has been comatose forcing you to remain in control of her/your body.So when you are hiking a mountain hoping that a few days camping might clear your head and you see a child about to jump into a deep cave with no security what so ever and you finally her Miranda’s voice telling you to save the child you don’t hesitate. … And then you fall into a world of monsters that want your soul to break a magical barrier that keeps then locked under the mountain. And with good reason, too. In this world is kill or be killed, after all…Oh you’ve got to be kidding me Miranda! How can we survive if we keep sparing the opponents?





	1. Prologue: Can't face me in the light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496931) by [Rajani_the_Freak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajani_the_Freak/pseuds/Rajani_the_Freak). 



> So, I've had this written out for a while and was going to start writing it and posting it after finishing Not Alone but since I've spent a fuck ton of time without being able to post a new Not Alone chapter due to several reasons, I'm posting this for now. Mind you, I probably won't add anything new for a while since I still want to focus on Not Alone before this one (or any of the other undertale fics I have planned) but feel free to comment in the meanwhile.
> 
> Anyway, Not Alone was a way for me to deal with my grief and, for the most part, It did. But a few months back, after the biggest part of my grief was gone, I started feeling ANGRY, so planning this fic was a way to deal with that. After all, what better way to deal with anger than focus on the 'angriest' AU of undertale?
> 
> Unlike Not Alone, which starts six months after the monsters leave the Underground, this one starts right before Frisk falls. there are several differences timelinewise in relation to Not Alone, the biggest one being that Miranda never got control over the body after her suicide attempt, which made it so that Rajani wasn't at the oceanarium when the antimatter bomb went off, so the whole family is alive. there are other small differences, but this is the major one.

Waking up this morning was hard for you. Not to say that it was easy the other days, but today you just had a certain sense of foreboding. Now you weren’t usually one for drama but there was just one thing, a sense of ‘I-already know-what’s-coming’, that pervaded you this morning.

You got dressed, repacked your bag and got out of your tent. Your work place had organized a week-long camping trip and you were currently on day 4. You repacked the tent and, after a quick breakfast of canned peaches, you were pretty much good to go but the rest of the team were still asleep. Not surprising, you were the one with insomnia.

You tried to reach out to Miranda once again… but no response. She hadn’t spoken a word in five years. 

Unknown to others, you suffered from a condition that many psychologists still argued whether it existed or not. You had Multiple Personality Disorder, also known as Dissociative Identity Disorder. But that was not all. You also weren’t this body’s original personality. That had been Miranda but, after some traumatic events five years ago, Miranda gave up all control of the body.

You would have thought her gone if you didn’t see her, inside your mindscape, in a coma. The first few months you had taken control gladly, hoping she would take that time to heal her heart and get better, but when you tried interacting with her later she didn’t respond. She remained unresponsive in her sleep-like state no matter what you did. For two year you had tried everything to get her to wake up. Eventually you gave up. You didn’t know why but, after not trying to reach for her for the last three years, you had gone back to do it this week. 

Well… this day, actually. It seemed to be somehow connected with your weird feeling of deja-vu, but you didn’t care. You just missed her so much and somehow today seemed to be worse than usual, like some sort of event related to her was bound to happen. That poignancy was what kept you locked in a bad mood.

Why did she have to give up on being awake? All because of a boy! If you hadn’t promised her not to harm him, you would have k- UGH! It just made you so MAD! …But a promise was a promise. If there was one thing you could do it was keeping a promise. That was why you had moved away from Portugal as soon as you could. You were bound to hurt him eventually if you didn’t leave.

…

But somehow you felt your promise would be challenged today.

The feeling persisted the whole morning. Your team woke up and got ready? It was there! You walked the trail from the Lily Creek to your new destination? It was there! You stopped for a quick lunch? It was there! Bathroom break? It was there! Setting up camp on the base of Mount Ebbot? It! Was! THERE!

And the longer you waited for it to disappear the stronger the feeling got.

And when another hiker entered the clearing you were camping at and you saw it was **fucking Daniel**? No surprise on your part. Just a sense of ‘I knew it!’ like you were already expecting him, which was surprising to say the least. 

Even with all the foreboding-ness you should have felt a little bit surprised. You also should have felt anger. Even yesterday when a co-worker had the unfortunate luck of mentioning someone else with the same name all you had felt was searing rage begging to be let out. So… why were you only feeling weariness and resentment now?

He stopped when he saw you there and waved as he smiled. Was he hoping for bygones to be bygones? Perhaps. He hadn’t known he’d murdered Miranda with his selfishness. He hadn’t cared to know. Five whole years dating a woman who gave up her self-confidence, her sanity, her own self! Trying to become who he wanted her to be, and in just under a week he managed to shatter what she had left of herself, forced her to break up with him -because he didn’t want the weight of the break up on him, the coward- and dropped her like she was hot molten metal. 

After all she had done for him you expected at least for him to have the decency to check up on her once in a while. To feel some guilt. But the asshole felt he was in the right even though he wasn’t. And now, after another five years, he was here!? Waving like no big fucking deal!? 

You clutched the swiss army knife you had in your pocket. Had it been yesterday you would have plunged it into him repeatedly until he was dead. In fact, you could picture it so vividly in your mind that you could actually taste his blood as it hit your face and mouth. Heck you could also imagine leading him offsite to heckle him into strangling you as you called for help and have him arrested. But today? Today you only feel weary. Like it wouldn’t matter.

You took your hand out of your pocket leaving the army knife behind and instead grabbed your backpack and went towards the tree line, hoping to get away from him. You didn’t feel surprised when he went to follow you. You felt slightly annoyed and pissed at his ‘concerned’ expression but, once again, neither surprised or angry. There was still this strange feeling of déjà vu, though.

“LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, YOU MURDERER!” You shouted at him and he stopped, surprise flaring in his face. 

Everyone around also stopped to look at the scene, curiosity flooding the clearing. Couldn’t these people mind their own fucking business? Honestly you didn’t fucking care. At least this last action hadn’t prompted another sense of déjà vu. Then again you usually preferred to take this sort of business in private. Multiple personalities was a subject you went out of your way to not let others know about, especially when it involved you. If Miranda was still awake you might have talked about it, but now you didn’t even have proof of her existence.

“W-what!? Miranda-” He asked.

“Don’t! You! Say! Her! Name! You bastard. Because of all you and your **whore** did to her, she’s **gone**! You have **no right** to speak her name!” You said, hatred still explicit in your tone but the rage you had expected was still absent.

He narrowed his eyes and then widened them in recognition. He, of course, had known about your Multiple Personalities. In fact, he had stated he had Multiple Personalities himself, not that you still believed him. You never had. But Miranda had.

“Rajani.” He uttered, still sounding too surprised to have fully understood the implications.

“Yeah, that’s my name. No need to wear it out. You don’t have the right to use it either.”

“What did you do?” He raged at you. _RAGED_! Like he even had any right to those feelings!

“So quick to blame others for your actions.” You sneered. “I wasn’t the one who tore her apart. I wasn’t the one dating her for five years and then cheating on her with Sophie. Of all those I am innocent. But to you I was always the bad guy for wanting to keep her away from you. I wish I had managed to. That’s the one thing I’m guilty of. Of not getting her away from you fast enough so she could live.”

“YOU-!” And he still thought he had a right to rage at you. The nerve!

“I was the one who held her when she cried her eyes out! I was the one that tried to make her see that she was perfect as she was instead of holding some ideal of what she could be to her! I was the one who tried to stop her bleeding when she couldn’t take anymore and slashed her wrists five years ago! What were you doing then? Sophie, right? Or did you get another bitch to fuck? I wouldn’t be surprised that, after getting everyone against Miranda with your help, she was that quick to dump you too. It goes perfectly with her MO.”

“Aren’t you the one placing blame on those who are innocent now?” Daniel had shifted to his supposed ‘other personality’, Ruben. 

“Am I? Who’s the one who’s dead now? You or her?”

“If she’s dead It’s all because she was weak and couldn’t deal with her mistakes.”

“Yes, she was weak. That’s why she ended up with somebody like you, isn’t it? And you made sure to use all her weaknesses, didn’t you?” And before he could reply you rushed to continue. “What are you even doing here? Did you come here to finish the job and kill me too? If so get over it quick, cause if I spot you coming for me you can be sure I won’t go down without a fight!” With that you turned around and left to the line of trees, towards the top of the mountain.

“Don’t you run away from me!” He shouted.

“Fuck! You!” You shouted back, not stopping for a moment, you rage still simmering deep within you, though not as high as it could have been, which still confused you.

You continued further into the forest. Supposedly you weren’t meant to go up the mountain alone. There had been some people going missing with records as old at three hundred years ago. Not many, mind you, but still a number large enough to concern the authorities.

You didn’t care, though. If you died, then all would be over. You just didn’t want to give the bastard the satisfaction of you killing yourself over what he had done, which was why you had survived this long after giving up on Miranda ever waking up again.

Miranda used to be the main personality in your body ever since you woke up when you were in your teens. Not a lot of people knew that Miranda had multiple personality disorder. Only that moronic asshole, that insisted he had it too, and the backstabber bitch Sophie. 

They also knew all her weaknesses and, after they were done using her kindness, they used those same weaknesses to destroy what was left of her, which, admittedly, there wasn’t much of by then. That had led to her slashing her wrist with a broken bottle shard in an attempt to killing herself. You put her into a coma as you dealt with the bleeding. You were always the one that dealt with the pain. Whenever she felt like cutting herself because the pain was too much, you were the one who did it, if just to insure she wouldn’t cut too deep and die from it. That gave you a bad rep with the ones in the know, but you knew if you didn’t offer her that release, she was bound to doing far worse.

As she ultimately did.

…

Your mutual body was fine… But she refused to wake up from the coma and you blamed yourself for it.

Had you somehow messed up while trying to heal her?

You had eventually changed Miranda’s name to Rajani on paper when you came to terms with the fact that she wouldn’t be waking up any time soon. It was legally allowed, after all. And you didn’t feel right going through life being called by your mind sister’s name. 

Your family didn’t take well to the name change, most especially your biologic sister. She had been the one to give Miranda her name. It didn’t matter to you, though. You were never too close to your family. How could you when Miranda was the one whom you really talked to? How, when you had to deal with the fall out of when they were less than a normal, loving family, which happened a lot. The only one that had mattered was Miranda and only her. 

Ever since Miranda had entered that coma you had worked hard to get where you were. Daniel clearly never felt guilt over what he did and that was what pissed you off the most. He may never care about what he did to Miranda but he sure as fuck would know what it was like to have someone else taking his hopes and dreams and tearing them apart with no care. 

That’s why, once you started working in an animation studio and had gotten enough connections, you made sure he wouldn’t get his dream job at Warner Bros. no matter how hard he tried. Not that he was ever willing to put any effort into anything. He never had.

That was why you were now questioning his presence in America. What was he even doing here anyway? You knew for a fact that no major animation company, independent or not, had hired him. Was it vacations? If so where did he even get the money? Was he trying to give his curriculum personally in hopes it would amount to something? Once again you would have heard if that was the case. You had carefully created enough connections to make sure he would never see the limelight. You could only guess that someone had told him of you somewhat and he was purposefully coming to your company trip for the sake of meeting you. But if so, wouldn’t he know about you being legally named Rajani now?

You decided to continue your walk, still feeling unsettled with all that had happened.

You’d never found a way to take revenge on Sophie. You wished you could. She had been ‘friends’ with Mir longer than Daniel had been her boyfriend. She’d even been able to deceive **you**. 

You snapped out of your toxic thoughts to focus around you. The views were wonderful and you couldn’t wait to reach the top. You did notice that you’d been walking for longer than you should. And you’d even skipped lunch. You didn’t mind, though.

Just as you were reaching the peak the sun started to set and you wandered up the rest of the way hoping to get a better view of the eminent sunset on the landscape for some pictures. You saw some tree roots forming strange shapes on the forest’s floor and took out your phone to take a few pictures of it. You were so distracted you almost didn’t hear the rustling of small feet on the dry leaves.

You looked up in search of the sound’s origins to see a kid of about nine or ten walking about. You weren’t quite sure about the gender, they looked rather androgynous.

They had dark-brown hair, tan skin and were a little squinty eyed so you couldn’t quite make out their eye color, especially from so far away. They were wearing a black sweater with red stripes and greyish jeans and looked a little roughed up. Were they lost? Nah, they looked like they knew exactly where they were going. Chances were, they fell down while playing and were on their way to join their parents or something. Well, not your business anyway.

They noticed you standing there and looked at you oddly for some reason. They looked slightly curious and seemed to be pondering on heading your way but were hesitating. Did you still look that pissed off? And then they disappeared downwards like the ground gave under them for some reason. You neared and saw they had been standing near a chasm and were now desperately dangling on some roots. It was clear the ground where they had stood had caved in.

_Oh No! Save them!_

You instinctively lunged forward to try and grabbed their hand, and you actually managed to, but you hadn’t been counting on the momentum of your heavy backpack that made lean too far. Next thing you knew both you and the kid were plummeting down the abyss.

All because you heard a voice in your head telling you to save a complete stranger. A voice you dearly recognized.


	2. Chapter 1: They Stay Just Out Of Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins.

You tried to control your fall. You made the kid latch onto your back and spread your arms and legs to create more wind resistance and, hopefully, slow down your fall. You felt a strange static warming your body at some point in the fall but you barely registered it. You fell hard on an overgrowth of yellow flowers. The kid landed on top of you with a very much mutual grunt.

They quickly got off of you and you slowly got up. You felt sore but there were no broken bones. You should know. You walked a whole day with one once. The flowers that had softened your fall seemed to be fighting each other for a bit of sunshine making an extremely soft mattress of cellulose. 

The kid pulled on your sleeve, snapping you out of your observations of the local flora.

“Oh, sorry, pal. That **_did not_** go as expected.” You tell them. “The name’s Rajani. Since we’re going to be here for god knows how long, might as well exchange names.”

They start moving their hands at you and you realize they are mute. **_Well, fuck!_**

“Sorry pal, I don’t know ASL. Can you write?”

They nodded and you handed them a note pad, a pencil and an eraser.

_-Hi, my name’s Frisk. Thank you for trying to help me.-_

“Nice to meet ya, pal!” You looked around taking in the space. You were too far away from the surface to actually manage to scream for help and though usually you would stick around and wait you decided against it. Even if someone found the gaping hole it was unlikely that they would see you so far down, let alone hear you. Looking around you only saw one tunnel leading away from that hole it ended in a sharp turn to the left into what seemed to be an entrance sided by two thick columns.

“It seems… we can only go one way.” You commented to Frisk patting their head. “Just let me gather my wits for a bit”

They nodded.

You reached inside yourself. You were pretty sure you had heard her just before you fell. Inside your mind, you saw a backdrop of space with planets way too close to be natural and, strangely enough for anyone that didn’t know what was going on, several clouds floating about. You had your destination in mind and got close to a mint and purple cloud. In it she rested, just the same as she had for several years. 

Miranda looked exactly like you aside from her hair. Whereas your hair was cropped short and colored dark red, hers was shoulder length and painted black with a blue sheen to it. She looked like she hadn’t moved at all but you wouldn’t be deceived so easily.

“Miranda.” You called.

She didn’t reply.

“I know you’re there. I **heard** you! Please talk to me!”

Nothing happened and after a while you gave up on her waking up once again. Perhaps you had just imagined her voice. Now that you weren’t trying to wake her up, you decided to use this time to talk to her a bit. It would help you center your thoughts.

“I didn’t kill him.” You said emotionless-ly. “I seriously wanted to, though. And I might end up breaking that promise to you anyway. I was always very impulsive, after all. But I’ll try hard. I really will!”

You knew you were rambling but you couldn’t help it. You hadn’t talked to her in such a long time, even if she was bound to not talk back.

“I’m an animator now, but you probably know that? I mean, if you knew that I Iet Daniel live before I told you, you must know that too, unless you don’t. Then consider this my announcement. I’m trying to be fine with just that as my revenge. But… I miss you so much. Please feel better soon. I need to help this kid for now, but I’ll be back to talk to you.”

You reluctantly left your mind sister behind. You wanted to stay but you had a sense of duty towards the kid in the physical world. Once both of you were safe and sound you would try to reconnect again.

You opened your eyes to see Frisk looking at you with worry in their face. You might have stayed inside for too long.

“Sorry for the delay, pal. I just needed to meditate for a bit. I’m fine now! Let’s find our way out of here?” You asked and they nodded.

You stood up from the comfy bed of flowers and took their hand. Looking around it really seemed that someone must have at least lived in that cavern once. You mean, neatly carved stone columns? Mother nature simple doesn’t do that sort of perfect line movement. Aside from crystals and other minerals, that is.

They did seem to be chipped here and there, though. They must be pretty old.

“It appears we have stumbled into some sort of ruins.” You commented.

Frisk looked up at you with the notebook in hand.

_-Because of the columns?-_

“Yup. And the floor is dusty too. Doesn’t look like anyone as gone through this place in a while.” You commented.

Frisk flinched a bit at your offhand comment but didn’t otherwise react. You frowned at their action but didn’t comment either.

They proceeded into the next chamber and you followed them.

The next chamber was dark all over aside from yet another sunny spot dead in the center. Unlike the patch you had fallen onto, this one seemed to have one lone yellow flower that seemed a bit wilted. You payed it no mind and looked around is search of a way out. Chances were there was none, considering no one had found these ruins before. But then again there were no human remains to be found so perhaps this wasn’t where the missing people had fallen into? Or perhaps they had survived just like you and went further in? Only one way to find out.

“Frisk, what took you so lo- Who’s she!?” A child-like voice interrupted your wayward thoughts but, apparently, your presence had interrupted his words.

You turned around but only saw Frisk in the chamber.

“Who spoke!?” You asked looking around.

“Is she safe?” The voice spoke again and Frisk signed to… the flower!?

“Frisk, what…?”

They turned to you and took out the notebook and pencil, scribbling something fast and then turning it to you.

_-Don’t get scared.-_

“What does that mean?”

“H-howdy. I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower. You’re new to the underground, aren’tcha.” Said the… flower. 

You noticed now that the wilted golden flower had an actual face and all you could think was.

“I’ve hit my head harder than I thought.”

“What!? No! I’m really right here, you idiot!”

“Uh-huh! Definitely a concussion.”

“I give up. Frisk, we should ditch her. She’s going to get us killed!”

Frisk shook their head at the flower resolutely. Where they part of your hallucination now? They turned to you, note book in hand again.

_-Flowey is real. And you didn’t even hit your head. I was there too, remember? I know you didn’t hit your head.-_

You finally start to believe them and rub your forehead in deep thinking.

“I not really hallucinating, am I?”

“No, you really aren’t.”

“I need time to come to terms with this.”

“We don’t have time. You took so long getting here after falling that **She** might show up any moment now. We need to get a move on.”

“Ok, I’ll come to terms with it later. In the meanwhile, just explain. Who is **She**? How do you talk? Where even are we? You know. All the basics.”

“Fine! Just follow me.” And the he added. “Quietly.”

You saw him bury into the ground only to pop up again in front of the next arch, waiting for you to move. You took Frisk’s hand and followed after them. You knew something freaky was going on in there and you didn’t just mean the talking flower. How did the Flower know Frisk? And Frisk clearly was used to Flowey too. But if so then there must be a different entrance. How else would Frisk continuously visit Flowey enough for them to know each other if there wasn’t. It’s not like such a small child could climb up the hole whenever they wanted to leave and jumped down whenever they came to visit. But if there was another entrance, why didn’t Frisk go towards it? And why would Flowey be waiting for them there and not close to that other entrance?

When you got close to Flowey he sprouted further ahead next to some buttons on the floor. They were big enough for someone to stand on them. In fact, someone needed to step on them to press them down.

“Usually I would explain a bit about the puzzles but we are in a hurry so…” Vines sprouted from the ground next to some of the buttons and pressed them down.

“What would happen if someone pressed the wrong one?” You ask.

“We don’t have the time for this.” But with one look at you and he formed a white glowing thing that flew towards one of the not pressed buttons.   
Immediately the large button gave way to a pit of spikes. It didn’t close back up but it didn’t seem to affect the rest of the puzzle. You looked back at Flowey, wide eyed.

“Now let’s go. She won’t take much longer to arrive, now.”

“Who’s **She**?”

“Keep walking.” Flowey adverted you and then explained. “She calls herself the Caretaker of the Ruins but she’s more the Warden and Torturer over everything else.”

The next chamber had two streams crossing it from side to side with bridges on top and by the exit of it there were spikes. Flowey used his vines to move some levers on the wall.

“She is completely unhinged. Might be from all the loneliness. When she arrived to the Ruins a long while back it seems that she was pretty normal but, at some point, she snapped. She used to help humans that fell down and did help about six of them by keeping the other ruin dwellers at bay when they wanted to attack. But after the last one left she… Let’s just say that, depending on the mood she may be just as much of a threat to the humans as the others depending on her mood. And she’s not much better towards monsters either. There’s a reason why these halls are so dusty, after all.” You reached the end of the room which was now spike free and crossed the arch.

“What do you mean, by the halls being dusty? Isn’t that just because dust accumulated over time and no one cleans it up?”

“So innocent. Monsters turn to dust when they die, idiot!”

“Wait! Monsters!?”

“Yeah, what did you think she was?”

“Not that, obviously, or else I wouldn’t be this surprised.”

“You are talking to a literal flower. If you thought the Keeper of the Ruins was a crazy human you really are an idiot.”

“Well excuuuuuuse me, princess. I just fell down from a high place and haven’t even got the time to come to terms with a talking flower, let alone all this bullshit you keep tossing at me!” You replied harshly.

“Doesn’t make you any less of an idiot. And, also, I’m a guy!”

“And, also, I don’t care! Next thing you’ll be telling me that Magic is real and that you are not just some highly radioactive mutated plant.”

“Magic is real, dumbass! And… what’s radioactive?”

You both got startled as the sound of a hardcover notebook slamming closed and looked at a highly aggravated Frisk. They facepalmed at you two and proceeded to write on the notebook.

_-Can you both just calm down so we can work as a team!? Also, dumbass is a bad word Flowey!-_

“Urg! The kid’s right. We’re acting worse than them and they’re supposed to be the child, here.” You finally admit after some silence. “How long until we find a place safe enough to talk?”

“Probably the broken candy bowl room. She hasn’t bothered to refill the bowl in a long time and some of the ruin’s kids broke it in rage. No one ever goes there anymore. Not the best of places, but what can you do?” Flowey admitted.

“How far is it?” I ask, starting to walk towards the next room.

“Not too far, all things considered. It’s almost an halfway point in the ruins, but there’s less traps and puzzles on this side of them, which will make for faster travel time.”

We entered a small room with a ragged training doll in a corner.

“Usually I would try to get you to practice fighting in this Dummy, but we don’t have time for it.” Flowey explained while passing by the doll, without so much as a glance, towards the next archway.

_-Fighting is bad!-_ Frisk wrote in their notepad, which Flowey was to busy to read.

You weren’t quite sure whose side to take on this. You agreed with Flowey. If someone was trying to kill you then heck YEAH, you were going to fight them! But the kid seemed so innocent that you couldn’t quite invoke the will to tell them that.

“This room, the lighter parts are basically the map to the next one.” Flowey explained. “The water on the next one has acid in it, so you have to use the bridge. Thankfully, I know the right path.” Flowey explained and went ahead.

You and Frisk started to follow him when, out of nowhere, a frog-looking thing the size of a dog jumped onto your path. It looked angry.

Two heart-looking things came out of yours and Frisk’s chests, yours colored indigo with a green spot in the forward-facing side’s center and with a translucent indigo covering around, while Frisk’s was completely red and shining brightly. The frog creature also had a heart shaped thing, but it was upside down. The core was green but the translucent outer casing was glowing an eerie red that made it almost look like it was bleeding.

Frisk jumped in front of you before you could assimilate the imagery, and moved their hands as their soul looked like it was set ablaze for a moment. You had the sense that some sort of compliment was tossed towards the frog-looking thing. It stopped with a stunned expression, like it couldn’t quite believe what the kid had done, and the outer casing’s redness broke away, leaving a white layer over the green one as it blushed deeply. Frisk indicated they didn’t want to fight and the frog-thing let them pass.

“What… just happened?” You asked, as stunned as the frog thingy.

_-This was a monster battle. They draw out your soul to fight which is the hearts you saw appearing and the attacks to the soul hurt a lot. That monster was called a Froggit. They have forgotten how to be nice, but if you compliment them, they remember and become nice to you right back.-_ Frisk explained.

“Oh, I see…” **_Not. I really do not see!_**

Frisk smiled, seeming quite aware of your confusion.

_-I’ll explain better later.-_ They promised.

“Ok.”

You reached the end of a small always and found Flowey waiting in front of what looked like a bridge made of spikes. You also remembered his telling you the water was acidic. Fuck!

“Let me guess, you spared him again?” He asked and Frisk nodded happily, making him sigh in aggravation. “And what did the overgrown idiot do?”

“HEY!” You complained.

Frisk slammed the notebook closed again impatiently and pointed towards the spikes.

“Fiiine!” Flowey grumbled. “Not all of the spikes are real. Some of them are illusions. Those are the ones we can pass through. Follow me!”

You did.

It was strange to walk through what seemed to be very realistic spikes, but you got used to it half way through.

“Good. Now all there’s left is this very long hallway. Make sure to avoid the marked path, though. There are some landmines there.”

The hallway was incredibly long, but since the path was clearly marked, you were able to easily avoid it. It wasn’t much of a trap, all in all. Granted, if you hadn’t known to avoid the path, you probably have followed the path.

You were just about to reach the end of the overly long hallway when, as you were passing by a pillar, a commanding and yet frail-sounding voice came from behind it.

“ **H** o **l** d **o** n **,** s **m** a **l** l **o** n **e**!”

A tall, a really, really tall, white furred, goat-looking female monster came from behind the pillar where she had definitely laid in waiting all that time. Her purple gown was caked in dusk and dirt and was tattered on the hems closer to the floor. Her fur looked matted at some points instead of smooth and her sclera was yellow instead of white, making her reddish iris stand out. Her facial expression was very unhinged, like she was trying to look like a kind old lady but failing completely.

She was completely ignoring your presence and looked only at Frisk.

“ **H** e **l** l **o** , **m** y **c** h **i** l **d**. **I** ’m **T** o **r** i **e** l **,** t **h** e **c** a **r** e **t** a **k** e **r** o **f** t **h** e **R** U **I** N **S**. H **e** h… **H** o **w** c **u** t **e** y **o** u **l** o **o** k **r** i **g** h **t** n **o** w.” She said and her last sentence was seriously creeping you out. Frisk didn’t look too comfortable with it either, but didn’t seem surprised at all about her sentence.

“Crap!” Flowey said and you noticed he’d hidden behind you and she glared at him.

All you could think was: **_Who the fuck is this bitch. She needs a mental institution STAT. How the fuck do we get out of this situation alive?_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned! Until I finish writing **Not Alone** , I won't be updating this one much, if at all. But don't worry. Eventually I'll take it up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and comment


End file.
